Set The World On Fire
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Letha is a dark elf, a Dumner, she was born with her twin sister Ai in the high mountains of her homeland. They were separated when their lives were in danger and their family was killed. She was found by a older couple that couldn't have kids but raised her as one of their one When her eighteenth birthday came she was travelling to find her sister, but to no prevail. (Idk ooc?)
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**I Do not own Elder Scrolls nor any characters, only I do own is my characters.**

Chapter 1  
>Letha is a Dumner that is in her twenties, in Imperial years...or as however they call it. She's a tall fair skin women with a dark tinge to her skin, waist length pitch black hair and scorching red eyes like the fire of a dragon; she's five feet five and a hundred and twenty pounds.<p>

She adjusts her Daedra armor as she heads back home by road, as she heads down the road from Korvanond due to fellow customers of hers that she has been delivering supplies to for the last six months.

Her dear father and mother has been sending her on the deliveries with home cook meals and packed bags, she doesn't complain because it could be a family that never loved her.

She stops as she takes notice of a man in a Jester attire and a broken wheel wagon. He looks as if he has been chatting o himself in a irritating manner.  
>Her hands twitch as she grasps on to her horrific mace, she ignores a need that begins to build in her stomach. The livid luxury crimson flows down her mace with echoing screams of torturous pains of the bittersweet fear of theirs that take her to an euphoria of ecstasy.<p>

She walks over to the man and stares up at him in question, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
>He jerks towards her in shock. "Oh, yes! You can help me. Please help poor Cicero getting his wheel back on his wagon,"He says distressed.<br>She presses her lips together forming a thin fine line. "Have you asked Loreuis?"  
>He nods his head rapidly, "Oh yees Cicero did! Loreuis doesn't want to help poor Cicero..have him stuck out here where he can be attacked or mauled by a bear"<br>"Fine, I'll go ask Loreuis" she says turning to head up the hill. "Thank you so much, sweet lady. Cicero will reward you with coin, shiny gleamy coin" he states rubbing his fingers across the wagon seat.

Letha climbs the little hill and steps onto the porch. Loreius comes out fro the door and notices her quickly. "Oh, my dear! We were worried about you!" he says embracing her in a strong hug.

"Dad, poor Cicero down there-the Jester needs somebody to help fix his wheel, we need to-'

He ends their hug and backs away. "No! I won't help him, he's insane! He could kill, just look at him! He could be a spy and have us killed!" Loreius raises his voice, "We could get in trouble for helping him and and your poor sick mother life can be in dangerous!"

Letha shakes her head in disbelief. "No, we need to help him, the sooner he goes away the better the chance for him to not bug you or mom"  
>He lets out a heavy sigh and goes inside briefly returning with a tool box. "Fine, I'll help him."<br>Letha smiles at her father and goes inside to the house to hug her mother and chat for a few minutes then left down to watch her father fix the wheel. "Okay, Cicero. Loerious is helping you out. Then you can be on your merry way!"

A grin breaks out on Cicero's face. "Ah thank you, thank you kind stranger! Cicero finally can take his mother home!" he gushes out ecastically.  
>"Where is your mother?" She asks curiously.<br>Cicero blinks at her odd question. "Poor mother sleeps. She is coming to a new home" he tells her in a positive tone. He cares so much about his mother, it's so sweet yet sad...because she's not around.  
>"Asleep? Oh, okay..." she murmurs.<p>

She understands what asleep meant so somthering must have killed his mother, like what happened to her mother and father. She recieves the coins from him and she starts talking about the coins and the long trip home.  
>As her surrogate father finishes fixing the wheel of Cicero's, he lets out a quiet sigh.<br>"Yes, sweet child. The time is coming for us to rejoice," a mysterious voice says in a hoarse motherly whisper, like the ones that went a few days without out and also ones that been crying so much.

Letha looks around the area and blinks twice. The voice did appear to be anyone in visible sight and since nobody else is reacting to it, then she must be the one hearing it. "What the hell?" she grumbles.  
>Not one response from the female and not even Molag Bal said a thing. "Great, I must be going insane. Well, I'll see you-" she shuts her mouth as she turns on her heels smelling somebody picking through her family's farm and they are near a burial grounds of...somebody she used to know.<p>

She snarls charging up to them knocking Cicero and her father off their feet in shock, she summons her fire in one hand and electricity in the other. She throws the fireball at the man catching him on fire and then electricfying him until his skin is charred in a third degree burn and his screams are moistining her excitement.  
>Cicero and Loreius stares at her still but their expressions changed, to one of shock and the other fear.<br>"Die, worthless scum!" she whispers slamming her mace against his body several times, the edges of the sharp corner's peircing in his skin causing the delicious crimson drip from him in wild waves.

"Ooooh, another soul. How delicious, my champion you gift me with another beautiful victim, why thank you" Molag Bal says darkly.  
>Letha shakes her head in disbelief and lets out an inaudible groan. Can't she ever have a peaceful day without excess voices that tends to keep her up at night. The only voices she has been hearing since finding the mace of Molag Bal and his stories about daughter's of cold harbor and sacrificing people. One thing she wishes is that Molag Bal will shut up for once in his life.<br>The many stories she heard about The Dark Brotherhood and the Deadras and many other legends, they have been opening her eyes up more and more lately.  
>...Perhaps for once that she would try to send a soul to Sithis and see if anything happens...IF anything happens, but now that's a question that we all have to wonder.<br>Ever since she died once and been nursed back to health by one of the remaining members of the Dark Brotherhood, she has been believing in the whole concept of the family.

"Ohh hahaha, it's madness! The worm didn't see it coming; robbing the poor sweet stranger!" the Jester cackles wildly startling Loreius.  
>"Letha! We need to talk now!" Loreuis yells up at her.<br>She gawks in disbelief before he goes up to her and slaps her hardly making her head snap left. She didn't make a word oor sound other than an, "oomph".  
>A rage built up in her quickly, she clenches her fists angrily ignoring the lustrous temptation she feels once again. She fed this sensation before, but what has made this crawl back out like a two legless skeever.<br>"Don't you ever fucking touch me again! Or I will kill you!" she seethes out.

"OoOh, spill his blood. Dominate him!" Molag Bal adds his piece.  
>"Shut up, Molag. I'm dealing with this insolence buffoon...wait why am I calling- fuck, you know what...I'm out of here" she whispers to her mace in annoyance, for one thing she doesn't want to harm her dear parents. They raised her like she's one of their own...but one thing is that they didn't have to though.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Little More

Chapter 2:

Letha storms inside the farm and pack her belongings, she couldn't believe that her father of all things have slapped her! It's completely ridicilous. Times like this she just should of took his head off with her mace, but she wouldn't and that's the problem.  
>She leaves the house slamming it behind her and storming down the road without a word to her mother or father. She begins to contemplate even leaving the farm without saying a proper goodbye, but she believes its for the best.<p>

She had heard rumors that somebody could shout and cause people or objects to fly away, and it starts to sound familiar. The person she may have grew up with and she wishes dearly that it is her sister. One place she' heading...Falkreath.  
>"Hahaha, and off his face it goes! hahaha!"<p>

She groans and rubs her forehead, one thing she didn't realize that she's on the same path that Jester happened to be on earlier. Perhaps they are heading the same way? But then again, maybe he is heading else where?  
>"Ohhh, look mother! It's the pretty stranger from earlier!"<p>

She lets out a inaudible curse under her breath and carries on, ignoring the man that happens to be sitting around a campfire as the night begins to set in quickly. She bites on her lip and tries to continue on but he happens to be beckoning her to come over.  
>Perhaps her father was right? That he might kill her. That is something that she will be careful about. Skyrim is a dangerous place, just like the other continents out there.<p>

The night grew dark enough that it's dangerous to be continuing to travel out here. She turns back around and heads for the campsite that the man set up.  
>"Care to have me join you and your mother?" She asks slowly, unsure if the man will actually allow her to actually let her sit by the fire.<br>"Yes, pretty stranger can do that. What brings you out here? I'm curious, do tell" He says grinning. He stirs his stew as he takes a bite out of his sweet roll with the other hand.

Her eyes rose in awe, the glorious sweet roll happens to be being consumed right now. If only she had thought about bringing her own. Oh the drama she felt about it. One thing Cicero takes notice of everything around him, after all he does lead a dangerous life.  
>"I left my..parents. After watching me kill the man, they disowned me..." She murmurs as she rubs her wrists slowly. The memories of the men that tied up her wrists and legs, her sister saved her with nothing but a shout causing the other men to fly off several feet. Though Ai ran away after that because she took my facial expression wrong.<p>

He raises a eyebrow, the man must've seen a thousand deaths. What is with people anymore? He understood that this women has killed plenty of people that it doesn't visually effect her, perhaps she's a member of the Dark Brotherhood?  
>"They disowned you? How awful. Is that your only family?"<br>She freezes, what if this man happens to kill her if they find out that she's a part of the dark brotherhood? Since Astrid decided to have it best that this women joined, and Barbette is the one that saved her in the first place. But at that time is that she had her Mace, maybe Molag Bal said something or she recognized it? Now that would be something to hear.

"...I rather not say. Are you heading to Falkreath?" She says as she watches Cicero takes out a few bowls and fills them. He passes her one and she murmurs a, "thank you" and he takes his own sip of stew after blowing on it several times.  
>"Cicero's heading that way, are you wanting a ride there?" he asks in a light tone.<br>She inclines her head, "Yeah...something like that" It's not the time for her to return to the Dark Brotherhood yet. She has other matter at hand, like find her sister.

He remains silence, perhaps lost in thought. She wonders what goes through his head, is he planning something so delirious that it would cause chaos or is he day dreaming about mountains full of sweet rolls?  
>She shuts her eyes after finishing her stew and lean against the wagon, bundling up in her fur cloak around her body. She doesn't desire to freeze to death.<br>She opens her eyes and finds that she is on the wagon, and he must have picked her up and placed her there. He's sitting next to her and steering the horses, his eyes made his way over to her.  
>"Good morning!" he says in a cheerful tone. He must've had a ton of sweet rolls this morning otherwise he wouldn't be this cheerful, right? Unless he's mad to the bones.<p>

She groans and sits up straight, making her back pop and her muscles scream. "..morning" she murmurs as she rubs her eyes.  
>"How long was I out for?" She asks.<br>He counts on his fingers, "Nine hours and Cicero carried you to the wagon, I tried to wake you up many times, but you never woke up!" He 'tsk' her a few times but then exclaims, "You must of been really tired!"

She rubs her temples, slowly processing this information. She never understood this story, she always wake up when something touches her, what the hell made her so tired?

"Oh..thank you Cicero. That's so kind of you" She tells him with a smile.  
>He smilse back widely. "You're welcome! Mother wouldn't like me to be mean to one of my sisters!" he exclaims.<br>He froze quickly, how did he knew that? Is he the Listener? Oh, he grins wildly, he thinks he is...oh wait...what if he isn't? What if its some pretty maiden or a old lady?

She freezes, 'what...sister?' Is there something she's missing? "What...what are you saying?" she chokes out, she reaches for her mace on the floor.  
>He turns his head to her. "You know what I'm saying! You know about them," he says in a quieter tone. She narrows her eyes over at him, how would he know that she is a member of the brotherhood? Is he playing a game right now? If so she's not afraid of picking up her mace, but then again...she doesn't want have anybody from whatever faction he is from after her.<p>

"Oohhh, the mortal read your diary. How funny! Dear Diary, I met a man last night...ohh how amusing. Is it sexual? Did you dominate anybody in my name?" She hears the vile dark voice echo in her head. Molag Bal bugging her once more.  
>"...And you are..who exactly?" she forms her words slowly, trying to not scream at him in rage.<br>"Cicero! The keeper of our mother! The Dark Mother" he whispers as he takes notice of three strangers sitting on the side of the road panhandling, begging for money.

"They're going to attack us" She mumbles, gaining attention from Cicero.  
>"They are? Cicero thinks they're harmless" He says.<br>She rolls her eyes and pulls out three knives and throws them at them, two of them hit them in the middle of the forehead and the other hit the man's chest. He screams in agony and draws a long bow from his ground length cloak.  
>"I told you so" Cicero says before she could even try to make that sarcastic mark.<br>She realizes that he was being sarcastic as well. One thing she didn't expect was a sarcastic Jester. A pretty good looking one at that. She wonders what he would be like in a fight?  
>"Die!" the man with the long bow shouts.<p>

Cicero reaches behind him and throws something at the man and hitting him in the head, by sheer luck the man fell to the ground. Considering how far the man is from behind us. This man who she's travelling with, she's thankful that she's not one of his enemies anytime soon.  
>She turns her head and watch the man crumble to the ground dead with blood rushing down his skull. She involuntarily licks her lips and bite the inside of her cheek.<p>

Dear Cicero did take notice of her, he always notices things. He thinks that she must enjoy killing as much as him, how the blood pump when he kills somebody and how it cures the lust.  
>"Daaaamn, you got him in the head! That was crazy!" she exclaims in shock. Her blood pounding in her head and her chest, her body is consumed by the lust of kill.<p>

"Cicero's hand slipped he didn't think he would get him!" he says, a grin apparently split wide across his face. His eyes gleaming with hidden passion of the kill and bloodspil he caused.  
>She faces the road once again and folds her arms after placing the mace on her lap. The blade shines without the rust, one thing she loved is this mace and the souls she sucks from people and she can summon them with her soul gems she holds.. She has tendencies to fill them with worthy enemies and sell the ones that are weak and hold no power to their name.<p>

"Where did you get the Mace of Molag Bals?" Cicero says glancing down at it wearily.  
>Letha shrugs, she could bear to tell this handsome man but then again, she could tell him not. As her language skills tend to be in a odd fashion.<br>"I found it one day in an abandoned house" She mumbles, her eyes once not leaving the terrific mace that changed her in a way from being a nobody to becoming found by Babette and Astrid to ending up being one of the dangerous assassins in Skyrim.  
>"That house?" He says in a dark tone.<p>

She wouldn't made a guess yet that this Jester had another personality. One that made her actually debate how strong he is and what a deadly threat he would become if she had made herself his enemy, but of course she had this thought earlier.  
>Without a response from her, Cicero hummed in thought eventually creating the silence between them. Letha shuts her eyes and crosses her arms, she would have to get off soon.<p>

"How far is Falkreath from here?" she asks, not once opening her eyes to analyze the surroundings.  
>He glances over to her, noticing that her eyes are shut. If she was one of the members of the brotherhood? Why wouldn't she realize her surroundings? Is she a newcomer? His eyes lit up at the thought, he could teach her the old ways!<br>"Not far, if you get off here you would make it there in a day" he tells her.

"But, you might get attacked by ravage sweet rolls, but dear Cicero would eat them!" he cackles madly.  
>She chuckles, 'why would this Jester be so insane yet sane? Did he have a run in with Sheogarath?.' She certainly did once when she accidentally made a mistake and saved somebody from madness but received the Wabbastaff. She couldn't really blame the insane Deadra, she actually had a cheese dinner with him once. The cheese was a marvelous addition to the cheese brew and well everything cheese was mad in her mindset. Since then, she tried to avoid cheese as much as she can otherwise she would probably be sent back to the insane Deadra and have another discussion or fight.<br>"I hate cheese" She says nonchalantly.

"Why Cheese?" He asks, turning to her.  
>She snickers before responding. "Well, let's say a certain insane Deadra has made me eat so much cheese that I don't like it anymore...well ehhh I'm going to say that I have so many stories that I might tell one day..." she folds her arms and opens her traveling bag.<br>She curses mentally, 'fuck, I'm out of herbs' she lets out a sigh.  
>"Okay, I'm changing directions. To the...eerrr well. Let me off here" She tells him, he slowly down and she jumps off of the wagon and runs towards the Dark Brotherhood's hideout.<p>

She whispers a spell and her speed quickens. She pushes her feet as fast as she can before ending up at the door of the home. The door asks her a question and she murmurs it, it opens up and she heads inside.

"Home sweet freaking home" She groans out and ends up being tackled by Babette.  
>"Oomph" she lands on the floor and stares up at the immortal child. "How's it going? I'm out of herbs and the last contract was filled...buuuuut I did happen to run into out little Keeper a few miles away? So, he'll be here in two hours" she tells her whilst hugging Barbette back.<br>She gets off of her sister and they stand up and analyze each other. The women is much taller then the child and their pale skins do make them look a little ill, well Babette more than Letha.  
>"Well, I'm going to get settled in"She whispers.<p>

Being gone for two months isn't fun and especially visiting her surrogate parents wasn't the best idea either. The contracts she fulfilled made a three month quest while she was gone for a little over the third mark.  
>Letha sets her bed up and gets everything ready for herself by the time it's night, but that is a few hours from now. She heads down to the cavern water and sat infront of it nad played with the water with her fingertips making the water look as if it's tracing itself.<br>"How was the missions?" She heard Astrid say.

She chuckles before glancing over her shoulder to the woman. "It went good, they're dead and I have rewards. Did you hear anything about my sister?"  
>Astrid shook her head 'no', causing the Dunmer to let out a heavy sigh and hang her head in defeat. "By Sithis I'll find her one day and when I do I will have her join us...well I hope that is...but my family, I don't know what became of my other siblings..."<br>Astrid took a seat by the dismayed women, hoping to pry more in to her business and perhaps learn more things about this woman.  
>"Where did you grow up?" Astrid cocks her head awaiting for Letha's response.<p>

Letha lets out a heavy sigh and leans forward allowing her bare feet drop into the ground. She shuts her eyes. "I grew up in my homeland. I lived in a good family, but I guess all good families come to an end when they were slaughtered, eh? Since then I lived for myself and to find my sister and take out revenge. The man who is responsible for their blood, I will find him one day and end his sorry ass where Sithis and Night Mother will skip rope with their entrails or something like that" She says menacingly, hey eyes tinge darkly the iris gets smaller by the seconds that pass until Astrid broke her out of her thoughts.  
>"Sounds terrible, but for now you will be here and go on my contracts, forget about finding your sister yet. We have much work to do" Astrid said getting up and acting like the mistress of the sanctuary that they call home.<p>

"Ooooh, we're home mother..oh I thought we would have an entourage waiting for us.. guess not after all" A voice says in the background, ending the sentence with a heavy sigh.  
>Letha's ears perked up, wait..he's here already? . She stands up and turn to see Cicero and The Coffin of The Night Mother's already placed up. She makes eye contact with him, the split second felt like a eternity. 'What the hell..how did he get here so fast?' She is pulled from her incredulous thought.<br>He smirks at her apparent shock, his thoughts are, however, different from what she may think. 'Ooh, the pretty sister is a member! My gosh I'm correct again' .  
>"Sister! It's good to see you again!" He says in a cheerful manner, like how he was several hours ago.<br>She waves lazily and crosses her arms in mock boredom. "Why yes I am here, an why yes it's good to see you again," She says honestly before spitting out a sarcastic remark. "But I'm so glad that I'm not on a wagon again, you were driving me nuts"

The others let out barks of laughter, causing her to shrug. She takes notice of Cicero's pout, his eyes swarm with some hidden emotion. "It was sarcasm, Cicero. I was being sarcastic! Don't pout, it's getting...bothersome" She whispers the last part heavily on empathizes.  
>"Oh, poor Cicero thought that you hated me! I didn't do nothing but try to make you comfortable!" he pleads out childishly.<p>

As the night turns finally, the others head to sleep or read all except for Letha and Babette, they are discussing something important and dire that could ease or create pain for the Dumner woman.  
>"So you got the mace from the abandoned building and then deciding to help him before considering anything I told you about me being one of the daughters of Cold Harbour?" Barbette scolds the young woman, despite being a child in physical form.<br>"Yeah...I was just caught up in the feeling of lust, blood lust...it was so ravenous that the man was screaming for me to help him! I just...couldn't help myself. It felt so great yet I was so scared like something was controlling me..I just...I love the feeling now" Letha whispers out. She holds her head in dismay and her eyes close shut.

Barbette groans as she glares at the mace on the table. She appears as if she's about to tear it apart or find a portal and send that back to Molag Bal in her regards.  
>"That-my father- he's not even my father, but he doesn't understand that you are one of us, one of Sithis's and Night Mother's, how dare he touch on of hers?" She sneers out.<p>

Letha laughs humorlessly and slaps her open palm down on the wood table, ignoring the stinging sensation spread across her flesh. "I cannot reason with him about shutting up every once in a while, he always watching me! I told him I'll find another soul worthy of taking my place after I die! It's complete bullshit that I have my soul supposedly claimed in...in four different realms!"

Barbette shakes her head. "I tried to look into it for you, but so far nobody had many Deadra claims on you, other than a myth about Alludia, but that doesn't really count...she was..one of my sisters long ago, before she was destroyed by me" Babette taps her little fingers on the table in thought.  
>"Good news, I found a baker that will work for us...he's interested in becoming a member. I talked to Astrid about him, but she seems skeptical claiming that he will murder us all in our sleep," she says staring off into the distance of the cavern before returning her stare at Letha.<br>"I sense that he tells no lies though" she murmurs.

Letha peers down at the empty plate where the sweet rolls were once at. Who the hell stole her sweet rolls? She grimaces before exclaims, "Somebody stole my sweet rolls! Who dares to do that?!" She says casting a wickedly tasteful smile.  
>She will find this Sweet roll Thief. And they are in this cavern, this exact room too. She look under the table, nobody. She stands up and searches the room, nobody is under the lone bed. Nobody is awake except for Barbette and her.<p>

"What the hell?" She tiptoes past the sleeping members, she stops at the room that holds Cicero and the Night Mother.  
>She opens the door slowly, trying to cause any loud noise. Inside was Cicero and he was chowing down on sweet rolls! Not any sweet rolls, but her own! She lets out an inaudible gasp and rushes through the door and tackle him to the ground, he lets out a loud groan and glare up at her as she steals the sweet roll.<br>"Don't you dare touch them! They're mine!" he says loudly.

She sneers down wildly, she shakes her finger dramatically. "Hell no, they're mine. I had them first but you took them!" She holds his wrists down with one arm and the other holds the sweet roll slowly taking them to her mouth.

His eyes rose in horror then anger, he flips her over with ease and snatches the sweet roll from her faster than she would react to. She lets out a little scream and tried to move and kick at him, his iron grip holds her down in ease. "No, no, no. It's my sweet roll, I found it just sittin' there on the plate. You didn't touch it, I thought you didn't want it. Poor Cicero is hungry!" He says with a pout.  
>Her eyebrow twitches uncontrollably, her eye joining with her. "But I was in discussing a topic with Babette and I was talking I didn't want to spray it everywhere! It was mineeeee" she whines.<p>

She pretends to relax appearing to look as if she's submitting, he smirks but keeps his hold still. _'Fuck, how would he guess what I would do?'_ she shuts her eyes. She'll just give up, the sweet roll isn't going to be won over.


	3. Chapter 3: Beast Inside

**CHAPTER 3: Beast**

When Letha woke the next morning, she has a pounding head ache and a burning throat. Was it one of those mornings that made her head pound in agony or the mead she had before drifting off to sleep? Or was it Molag Bal using her body to rape people or something critically upsetting? Does the Daedric Prince have a agenda of his own to her own body? Now that's a good question.

She finlly sits up clenching her forehead, letting out low growls. "Oww, my head. Who the hell did this to me?! Was it..." she trails off and narrows her head at her mace that's covered in blood. She assumes that he was the one who had took over her body, doing something she doesn't remember at all.

She slides out of bed and pulls on her black leggings and tunic then brassiere, lastly claiming her Daedric armor. She did notice that not ounce of blood on her body other than her hands and mace. Everything was beginning to fall in to pieces.

She hurries to wash her hands off, ignoring everybody's stares and questions looks. Not once did she ease their concern or wonderment. The feeling of disgust washed up inside of her chest, the darkness that was once deep down is now slowly crawling its way out of her cage she made for it. And the Daedric Prince made it worse, his presence had it begin and everything change for her and she didn't know that.

"Hey, sister. Are you okay, you look pale" She turns to see Gabriella, her concern growing in her eyes.  
>Letha lets out a empty laugh, "Everything is fine. Don't worry about me" She retorts, unaware of her cold shoulder she gave to her fellow siblings.<br>"Good, play nice now. We don't need anymore bloodshed" She hisses, holding up her mace and glaring at it intensely.  
>The atmosphere in the room grew tense and cold, the darkness in the shadows dancing from the warm fire that is held near the weidling station brightening everybody's sight nearby. Everybody's attention on Letha's odd behavior that's making them queasy.<br>"Shut up, you know nothing about being nice" She snarls out and slams her fist against the ground. The bones in her knuckles crack under the pressure.  
>"Woah, calm down! Letha, stop!" Babette runs over to Letha.<br>Letha drops her head and laughs coldly, her eyes spilling with bitter tears. "Just...please I need to be alone" she chokes out.  
>Letha's embraced by Babette, the little unchild with years ahead of everybody except for her body. She bites her lips, making them bleed by the puncture wounds from her teeth. The feeling of loneliness is crawling out from within the deepest parts of her heart where she buried it long ago, the feeling is so overbearing that the young elf has a few tears slid from her eyes and down her cheek lanking on the dress of Babette.<br>The immortal child had the scent since the first tear was about to shed, she knows that this young woman was going to cry. Letha drops her hands to her sides and accept the immortal child's comforting hug. She knew this child for a few years before being introduced to the Dark Brotherhood, a place that she calls home.  
>"Babette...I...need air" Letha tells her, pushing the immortal away gently.<br>Babette inclines her head, "As you say" She backs away from the Dumner, understanding her intentions. The woman wants to feel alive, perhaps they should go on a mission together? Maybe when the night betrays the day and the wrath of the night comes.

"I'm going out, I'll see you guys in awhile" She says, looking at Astrid for silent permission, once she was beat by this woman and now she tries to be on her good side.  
>"Yes, you may go" Astrid said, turning around to leave back to the entrance of the cavern.<br>Letha smiles and heads past Babette, "I'll see you tonight" she whispers low enough for the unchild to hear. Babette smiles wickedly and inclines her head, "I'll see you then"

She heads up to the entrance of the cavern, ignoring the handsome enchanting Cicero that's staring at her blankly, he knows how to keep his thoughts free from his face and eyes, they're more blank than a piece of scroll paper. She exits the cavern without a look to Astrid and left to the outside world and she hits the road to one of the nearest bandit camps.

She finally arrives at backs against a tree and glance over her shoulder, for now she will wait till the night arrives. She scouts around the outside of the camp though staying away from the border of visible sight for they won't notice her, for the remaining time she hunts for food, watch the camp and assess it.

One thing she must do is figure out the times they each switch positions, everything they do she waits an watches. As the night arrives, she's greeted with a brush of cold air. She smirks and murmurs quietly, "So you arrive," she hears a laugh. "Babette, you must be starving to join in"  
>"I am, Letha. You're picking these innocent men and women?" she says, adding sarcasm heavy on the innocent part. They knew that the bandits are more than short on compassion, without the part of selling their humanity and soul.<p>

"Why, yes I am. We will attack once the man heads down the back to switch with another" Letha suggests the idea to her immortal companion.  
>Babette shakes her head, "No, I'll show you what to do" The next thing she knew is that Babette was gone and one of the raiders went outside of the camp to check out a little girlish cry that was heard. "Please, help me. I'm so scared, I lost my mommy"<br>Letha smirks and counts to five minutes, it's only takes that long for Babette to...well you'll see what follows.  
>Five...<br>Babette rubs her eyes and stares at the man sadly. The man grins, little did he know what's going to happen. "Please, sir. Help me find my mommy"  
>Four...<p>

The man steps over to Babette and picks her up, trying to 'help' her as he's trying to play. "My ankle hurts so bad, I tried to run after mommy when the wolves attacked. I-I don't know where she went!" she starts to cry.  
>"Shh, little girl. What's your name?" He asks her as he's taking he back to feeling of guilt build in his chest slowly, he has a flashback of his little daughter crying for help and screaming to have her daddy help her get free from the chains and kill the monsters that hurt her; but he did nothing to help her, afterall the boss would kill him if he didn't find a female and when he first layed on the man's daughter, he demanded for the girl. The monster was born that day, since then he followed his master's lead.<br>"...Anna" She says smoothly, the lie hidden behind her veil of fake fear.  
>He stares at her blankly, tears staining his eyes. "Anna...that..that was my baby girl's name before she was killed..." he chokes out. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all?<br>Although Babette knows better, but perhaps this man had a daughter that was actually murdered by a wild animal or group? She knows if one is telling a lie or truth.  
>Three...<br>He stops and looks down at the girl, she's quite a innocent and defenseless child. He contemplates his actions, if to help her or not once dare to try, afterall his daughter died when somebody didn't help her.  
>Two...<p>

"My mommy...she's out there somewhere. Please find my mommy!" she begs him, hoping to convince him.  
>'Perhaps, I will take her to replace my daughter after telling her that her mother is dead?' he wonders mentally.<br>One..  
>She bite into his neck and the blood pours out of his neck like a wild fire, he drops to the ground behind a bush. Making it impossible to see in the dark.<br>Letha sneaks her way in the shadows to Babette, she stops near her and her back against the wall. "So, this is what you do for fun?" she whispers to her friend.

Babette remains silent, making Letha do the same. After all, silence is one of the keys for assassins. They remain in the shadows as they head inside the fortress. They stop just before a man walks by in heavy armor covering his chest and lower waist, making his arms, neck, head and legs vulnerable.  
>Letha throws her hand at the man and a dark purple chain of magic wrap around him and pull him towards her, she grips on his throat and pulls it out. The blood showering down upon her, covering her in the warm crimson liquid. The rich scent of iron heavy on her, making Babette stare at Letha smiling wickedly.<p>

"Hey, get your own blood" She whispers harshly.  
>The next Letha knew was Babette had another man in his grasps and her teeth sinking into his neck, sucking him dry causing him to drop dead bloodless. She doesn't dare to wipe her mouth from the blood, she isn't done yet with these amusing victims. Not once will they dare to cause her any harm without her trying to get them first.<p>

As they make their way killing off each of the guard towers then to the center of the square. Multiple cries are heard from them as they're panicking and freaking out, their fear made Babette grin madly and Letha sniff the air. "What the hells happening, we have intruders! Find them and kill them!"  
>Babette and Letha smirk at each other, its time to fight as they're having fun. Four men and two women rush past them without noticing that they're against a wall and watching their every move. Their mistakes will cost them dearly, a true assassin will hide and attack from under the moonlight or shade with a little or no light.<p>

Babette takes out poison tipped needles and threw them at two of them, making them drop to the ground crying out from the pain that the poison is causing as it's seeping in through their veins. The other four let out growls and search the area where it could be and that is exactly where they are at, against the wall. She never made a noise of satisfaction.  
>Letha pulls out her mace and ready to swing it, awaiting for them to get closer to them. Babette hops on the ledge above them and crouch down, ready to pounce on one of them. Her child like appearance and strength that made her a bit more powerful has been a frightening sight for any victim.<p>

Once one of the bandits is close enough to her, Babette bares her teeth and hisses. One of the men had pissed from terror, and ran off with his tail between his legs.  
>"Aah, mommy!" he screams terrified.<br>Once a bandit is close enough to her, Babette snarls at him, and he pisses himself from terror, and then promptly flees while screaming for his mommy.  
>She prances on one and takes him out with her teeth, killing him before throwing a poison needle at the running man and dropping him down paralyzed. The man freezes up before he lets out cries of pain and agony, not once did he understand that he is going to be killed. He lays paralyzed as the unchild steps over to him and stares down at him wickedly.<p>

Little did Letha know that a certain Jester was watching them in fascination, Babette knows by his scent and his growing blood lust that's coming off of him in waves. When he decides to join in the game will be a little more fun.  
>Just as one of the men dive at Letha and held her down with a dagger against her throat, lovely Cicero tackles the man over and start to stab him repeatedly in his face. "Die, die and die!" he laughs wickedly.<p>

Letha sits up and rubs her throat as she watches the man's life be took by Cicero who saved her own life. 'Thank Sithis' She thinks.  
>"Damn, Cicero. Way to save me, stab him to death" she lets out in a harsh whisper, due to her throat still burning from the dagger nearly digging in her skin.<br>"Cicero's glad to help you!" he says jumping to his feet and embedding his dagger into flesh behind him, causing them them to stop still .  
>He twists the dagger and pulls it out from the flesh of body, making it drop to the ground with blood oozing from their throat. The Argonian bandit dies gripping his throat, his eyes wide open and staring terrified at the Jester above him who's singing about a cat and his pet rat.<p>

A Khajiit woman with a bow sits far from the and pulls her arrow back and sets it free. It flies through the air and embeds itself in Letha's shoulder, she lets out a hiss and starts to stumble backwards. Not once did a word escape her mouth, she hits a tree and grips the arrow closest to her skin. The scourching pain rushing through her veins and nerves, the iron end of the arrow must have a type of poison on it.  
>"Shit, this is going to leave a mess"she grumbles before pulling it out quickly and hardly, making blood escape out. "This is going to leave a mark..." she mumbles to herself.<br>"But what poison..." she murmurs then chews on her bottom lip. She will deal with later and not right now either, Babette will help her after their adventures finish.

She narrows her eyes before she dashes off to the Khajiit, she stops just as a bear trap is three feet from her. That wouldn't been pretty if she had took several more steps. The next Cicero and Letha seen was the female Khajiit's head roll right in front of them, when the head stops and the eyes rigid with fear.  
>"Well, that was fun" they heard Babette exclaim several feet from them to their left.<br>"I bet you had" Cicero murmurs with Letha.  
>"So you're the ones that dare to attack MY camps and MY crew? You will die for this, Unchild, Jester, Dunmer Oh I hate Dunmer's, they're so disgusting" they heard a man said coldly.<br>They turn to see a Bosmer, Orc, and a Breton stand on a small podium. The two males and female glaring at the Dark Brotherhood trio in disgust and anger. "We heard many things about you three. Some nasty disgusting things, ones that we want you dead and where HE wants you dead" they growl out.

The trio glance at each other, thinking up a plan fast. Letha lets out a humorless laugh, "So you guys think you can take us down?" she asks cockily. Sometimes Letha wonders why she has such a cocky attitude that could end up having her tongue cut out or she'll end up dead.

"Being cocky won't keep you alive, we know more than you know of yourself. So stay still and keel over, it will be quick...or not" they laugh darkly.  
>"Your fear is overwhelming, you know nothing. Your lies are easily seen through" Babette says calmly. The immortal child smells the layer of hate that the three members have and when she dug further they had overline fear.<p>

The Bosmer red hair male rolls his eyes dramatically, "I don't care for your lies, little girl. I know the touch of a woman and you know nothing about that, you're just a child and never had the chance to become a real woman, oooh just a child!" he says mockingly, his disgust for the immortal child apparently thrown at them emotionally.  
>Letha hisses and glares at the man menacingly. "You should shut your mouth, you swine! Never pick on my sister, you will regret ever doing that!" she shouts.<br>He laughs shaking his head, "And you know nothing about that either, never once loved by a man or woman, you don't know anything. Now do you?!" He retorts to the dark elf.  
>Letha sneers, this man knows nothing about her so why would he make false information, to break her where he can kill her? It won't work as she hopes. This man and his lackies just hear information, no rumors actually about them and herself, so they must be only spewing things they hear.<br>"Never speak to my sisters like that!" Cicero whispers out evilly, his dark grin etching on his face. 'Nobody will speak ill of my sister, I will kill them!' his thoughts are heavy with different ways of killing people.

The Orc and Breton roll their eyes like their companion and take out their weapons. The Orc had his scythe, the Breton female summons her Storm Thrall. Leaving the Bosmer to call for the bears near by. This leaves the Dark Brotherhood trio to their own devices, Babette has her needles, teeth, and claws and poisons. Cicero has his daggers, a sword and whatever else he can get his hands on. Leaving Letha to have her mace, deadra daggers, and her throwing knives.  
>"Ah, shit" Letha lets out in disbelief.<p>

They know which ones to take down, they each had their eyes one of of their targets; Letha's staring at the Breton, not once did she have one of those soul's yet and she wants to add to her soul gem collection. Cicero decides on the Orc and Babette the Bosmer, those bears she can take down easily before the Wood Elf can call for anymore assistance from the animals.

They run at each other with full speed, their minds set on killing each other and nothing else than that. The better warrior or mage wins. Letha jumps in the air a few feet and throw down a fireball at the Breton, making her throw up a barrier to block off the fire and turn it around by her wind and throw it back at the dark elf.  
>"Shit" Letha says angrily.<br>"You impudent wench!" the Breton shouts at Letha in rage.

Cicero clenches his dagger and dodges the Orc's attack and stabs him in the arm, the Orc lets out a scream and swings his scythe around. Cicero rolls out of the way and laughs maniacally, "The game is on, Orc. When the Orc swings all his might, his soul is a fright. To the point he loses his sight, where he's most vulnerable at night!" The mad Jester sings as he ends up getting on the Orc's back and ending his life with a dagger in his throat, but before the Orc dropped dead he tossed Cicero to the ground below making him groan in pain and stay their briefly before the Orc pulls the dagger from his throat and realizes his jugular veins are sliced through.

Cicero rolls out of the way before the dead Orc collapses on him. "Wow, what a great fight!" he rhymes once again. He must be on a roll to make him rhyme so many times a night! He hums happily and watches his sisters fight.  
>Now Babette on the other hand took out a bear with ease by her claws, but the other one held her down and tried to claw her face off. She easily out maneuvers the bear and snaps its neck without any difficulty, she dodges the axe that the male throws at her.<br>"Oh, what a cheesy tick. I seen this a thousand times!" She exclaims and uses all her speed that she can as a child and grips the man by his throat roughly. Though she couldn't hold him up, she has him kneeing on the ground with her claws digging into his neck, causing trickles of blood escape from his bruising kneck.

She bears her teeth in its full bloody glory and whisper so deadly calm that it would make the dead roll over in fear. "I told you, it's been done. I fought one like you before, lets see...oh yes your mother" she breaths in his scent, before smiling wickedly.

The man lets out a terrified scream, recognizing that the child was the one who took his mother's life twenty four years ago when he was not but a eight year old child. "No, it cant be you! Why did you kill her?!" He screams at her fearfully, though it was replaced with pure hatred.

Babette shrugs and looks him dead in the eye, "She tried to kill me. Simple as that...well she fought better than you, you can't even kill me. Trying to kill me out of revenge? And they call me childish" she murmurs in a innocent child like tone.

The man lets out bloody murder, she bites down on his neck and sinks her teeth through his throat then pull it out. His blood seek in to her mouth. "Ohh, so innocent you were. Not once did you know the feeling, didn't you? How pitiful that you act this way" She taunts his dead corpse.

The two watch as Letha attacks her opponent. Her mace swinging away with every poisonous thought she had about the horrid female. The tattoo on the woman's arm, she must be the one who attacked her family and killed the majority of them with her gang she belonged too.  
>"You attacked them! How dare you!" Letha growls at the woman as the Breton laughs at Letha's angry accusation.<p>

"Oh, yes I did. I was ordered too, you know your sister, now she's the powerful one, unlike you. You're nothing compared to her!" The Breton taunts her.  
>"What about my sister!" Letha dives at the woman, getting knocked back with a spell.<br>Cicero was about to attack but Babette held him back, "No, she must face it herself" she tells him. He glares at her, not desiring to upset his sister nor wanting his new pretty sister dead.

The Breton woman steps over the fallen elf and peer down at the wounded woman arrogantly. "You see, your sister she would make me succumb to her power, we tried to recruit her for years but we just can't, she won't let us. All for trying to find you, the only 'living' family member left, now die!"

The woman takes out her axe and swings it at Letha's head, making her shut her eyes not wanting to watch the axe want to hit her. The next thing we knew was Letha had blood seeping out of the mace and consume the dark elf and the axe thrown from them and embedded itself in a tree.

The blood covered Letha stands slowly like a puppet, until cracking her bones as she stretches. "You dare attack my champion?! You DARE to try to kill her? You will be dominated in my realm, you will succumb to me!" a dark voice comes from her bloody lips.

The blood on Letha starts to grow horns above her head, and her eyes glowing menacingly white, her teeth jagged and her presence seemed so demeaning and powerful that the Breton woman shook in terror. 'Who is this..Oh Sithis, help us now.' she thought as her eyes go wild in reconization.  
>"Who are you?!" The Breton demands which causes his enemy to frown with displeasure. This mortal will regret ever bark an order to them like a master is calling their pet.<br>A dangerously wicked laughter flies from her mouth, she holds her hand up and crushes slowly like she's testing the patience of the Breton. "I am Molag Bal, Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals"

Babette freezes up and clenches her fists in terror and Cicero swallows the saliva in his throat. For sure Babette had a reason to fear Molag Bal and Cicero didn't know what to do, why did his pretty sister involve herself with this Daedric Prince and not stay with Sithis and Mother?

"I know you're there, Babette, and you're no concern of mine for now" Molag Bal said, before lunging at the Breton woman, who was now shaking in terror, "But, how dare they attack my mortal champion and flesh!?"

The blonde Breton throws fire balls and ice at the one claiming to be Molag Bal in the body of a Dark Elf woman that she agreed to kill her parents and family years ago. This was something she didn't know about.

As Molag Bal steps over to the woman, he stares at her and chuckles. "Do you dare to attack me? I'm the one that is to torture you thousands of times till you succumb to me then I will continue to cause you strife over and over again till you do not move. Surrender to me and make it easier for...you...or lets say...me" He laughs demonically, making the three shake fearfully.

Cicero didn't understand why he felt this feelings, he was down right frightened. He wishes his Night Mother will help them now. He didn't dare to interrupt the Daedric Prince but he wanted to save his sister. Babette knew that he could kill her without even trying, he could take her existence right from her.

"I'll see you soon, you cowardly hag" Molag yells to her, as his mace embeds itself in the woman, over and over again until she is nothing but an unrecognizable, bloody mess. "You cadaverous little beings, always trying to get on top... I am your master!" He hisses in her ear as he leans closer to her. He claims her soul, as well as the other bandits who had died before her.

Then, the last thing Letha saw was all of the bandits' bodies getting sucked into a dark portal as Molag Bal left her body and then promptly blacking out. Babette and Cicero rush to her side and try to wake her up, but to no avail. They notice she's still breathing though, and eventually decide that Cicero will carry Letha's unconscious body back to the sanctuary.


End file.
